


О пользе страданий

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Кастиэль остаётся в Чистилище. И встречает там доктора Визяк





	О пользе страданий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для СПН-Реверса 2017 по коллажу Hyoni:  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/198303/107852648.4/0_16cd94_5542f209_orig

— Ты уверен, что ничего не перепутал? По-моему, мы эту полянку в третий раз видим, — проворчал Дин. — Лично я начал сомневаться, что портал действительно существует.

 

Кас разделял его чувства. В Чистилище день ничем не отличался от ночи: вечный полумрак едва позволял разглядеть стволы деревьев, покрытые мхом, а небо напоминало огромное чёрное покрывало — на нём не было ни луны, ни звёзд. Каким-то подобием ориентира служила река, но сейчас они отошли от неё на порядочное расстояние, и Кас не мог сказать, прав ли Дин или это просто очень похожая полянка. Пейзажи здесь были на удивление однообразными. А одна очень важная вещь вообще отсутствовала: когда-то белая больничная пижама Каса превратилась в грязные лохмотья, куртка Дина стала бурой, но Кас не слышал запахов пота и крови. Это сбивало с толку — обоняние было важной частью восприятия мира, и без него он начинал казаться иллюзией.

 

— Я хочу выбраться отсюда не меньше тебя, — огрызнулся Бенни, обнажив зубы.

 

Кас нахмурился.

 

— Давайте не будем спорить, — прошипел он. — Левиафаны где-то рядом, и если мы продолжим стоять на месте, то станем лёгкой добычей.

 

— Ладно, ладно, — Дин примирительно махнул рукой. — Кас, не топорщи перья, Бенни нам не враг.

 

— Идёмте, — перебил его Бенни. — Мы совсем близко. За деревьями есть пригорок. Портал там.

 

— Видишь, Кас? Через полчаса мы попадём домой. И очень серьёзно поговорим насчёт открытия дверей туда, куда не надо, и всего прочего. Например, разрушения стен в чужом разуме. Не думай, что ты сорвался с крючка, дружище. Нам давно пора обсудить тему «если возникла серьёзная проблема, обратись за помощью к друзьям». Ясно? А ты веди нас, клыкастый падаван.

 

Кас промолчал. Дин не понимал причины их с Бенни взаимной неприязни. Он даже выдвинул версию, что дело в ревности: «Ты бросил меня одного, и это было не круто. Поэтому у тебя нет права злиться, что я нашёл себе нового друга». Конечно, Дин шутил, но он не сумел скрыть, что поступок Каса довольно сильно его ранил. И никакие объяснения, что Кас ушёл, чтобы его защитить, не могли этого исправить. К тому же «ангельские проявления» заставляли Дина (и Сэма) нервничать, поэтому в их присутствии Кас старался вести себя так, как в его представлении вели себя обычные люди (что удавалось с переменным успехом). И он не знал, как объяснить, что вражда между вампиром и ангелом не имела ничего общего с их личными взаимоотношениями. Бенни был неплохим парнем (для своего вида, разумеется), но что-то внутри кричало: «Перед тобой враг рода человеческого. Монстр, которого нужно убить». Инстинкты Бенни наверняка подсказывали ему что-то похожее, и перемирие на время пребывания в специальном аду для чудовищ явно сводило его с ума. Наверное, хорошо, что Кас не собирался покидать Чистилище: если бы в человеческом мире они с Бенни сорвались и поубивали друг друга, Дин бы расстроился.

 

Всё же мысль о том, что они не увидятся больше, причиняла боль. Кас хотел бы отправиться домой. Хотел бы охотиться с Дином и Сэмом, ночевать в дешёвых мотелях, где двери выбиваются вместе с косяком одним пинком, смотреть телевизор и наконец распробовать вкус кофе в придорожных закусочных. Но всё это не для него. Не после того, что он сделал: пепла от сгоревших крыльев его сестёр и братьев хватило бы, чтобы опоясать экватор несколько раз.

 

— Берегись, сзади! — неожиданно закричал Бенни.

 

Кас обернулся, выхватывая клинок, и… застыл на месте. На первый взгляд все левиафаны являлись точными копиями друг друга — по крайней мере, в истинном облике. Однако Кас обнаружил, что различает их: когда-то они раздирали его тело и благодать на части, и он запомнил каждую зубастую тварь.

 

Кас готов был поклясться, что этого левиафана он убил несколько часов (дней? недель?) назад. Каким образом он воскрес? Разгадка почти оформилась в связную мысль, но Бенни взмахнул мачете, и она ускользнула прочь, как и левиафан, распавшийся на клочки чёрного дыма. Бенни протянул ему руку и помог подняться.

 

— Осторожней, пернатый, — насмешливо протянул он, — а то мы решим, что ты не хочешь возвращаться в человеческий мир.

 

Кас вздрогнул: сам того не зная, Бенни невольно попал в цель.

 

— Надо торопиться, — пробормотал он. — Скоро они снова полезут.

 

Бенни усмехнулся.

 

— Ты прав. Я впереди, Дин в середине, ты замыкаешь строй. Вопросы есть?

 

Кас ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Портал сиял, как маяк в бушующем море, как столп света в кромешной тьме, сплошь состоящей из зубов и когтей. Руку, держащую клинок, свело судорогой, но Кас продолжал наносить удары, целясь в горло — самое уязвимое место прожорливых чудовищ. Странно, что левиафанов терзал голод, потому что Дин не нуждался в еде и питье, а Бенни не мучила жажда крови. Тем не менее задумываться об этом было некогда: левиафаны плотным кольцом окружили портал и не давали приблизиться. Дин заслуживал того, чтобы вернуться на Землю, и Кас принялся продираться сквозь забор из чудовищ с удвоенной силой.

 

Когда до переливающейся, сверкающей сферы осталось около двух метров, Дин сделал разрез чуть выше запястья, чтобы спрятать там душу Бенни и вынести её наружу, как он и обещал. Разрыв в пространстве Чистилища постепенно сужался; Касу пришлось подтолкнуть Дина, чтобы он успел попасть внутрь, прежде чем портал окончательно схлопнется и навсегда отрежет путь к спасению.

 

— Кас! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул Дин. — Давай, вот моя рука. Я тебя держу. Ещё один шаг, ну же!

 

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал Кас. — Но я не могу пойти с тобой. Прости.

 

И разжал пальцы.

 

* * *

 

Когда портал исчез, Кас направился в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Горло саднило, словно от крика. Удивительно, ведь он же не кричал, если только мысленно…

 

Ветер не колыхал тяжёлые ветви, не скрипели стволы, не хрустели под ногами шишки.

Тишина поглощала все отголоски, стелилась по земле, как туман. Кас и не знал, что отвык быть один. В мире людей он постоянно слышал голоса своих братьев и сестёр, молитвы Дина и Сэма. И тогда, когда они перенеслись в Чистилище и Кас покинул Дина, чтобы увести от него левиафанов, тот не переставал молиться. Он рассказывал Касу о прожитом дне (или о том, что можно было считать днём; в Чистилище такое понятие, как время, не имело смысла) и повторял, что они непременно встретятся: «Я найду тебя, и мы вернёмся домой, клянусь». Для молитв расстояние не имело никакого значения, и Кас никогда по-настоящему не чувствовал себя одиноким. Теперь же одиночество и отчаяние навалились на него тяжким грузом.

 

Он вышел к реке, правда, не в том месте, где на него в тот раз наткнулись Дин и Бенни, а ниже по течению. Спустился на берег, рухнул на колени. Ледяная вода обжигала, но с каждым глотком почему-то становилось легче дышать.

 

— Какие ангелы — и без сопровождения, — с насмешкой произнёс кто-то за его спиной.

 

Клинок из рукава плаща скользнул в руку; Кас оглянулся.

 

— Доктор Визяк? — изумлённо выдавил он.

 

Она была в том же костюме. На блузке виднелось расплывшееся алое пятно, яркое, обвиняющее. Кас сглотнул и медленно поднялся на ноги.

 

Доктор Визяк поправила съехавшие на кончик носа очки и улыбнулась холодно-снежной улыбкой.

 

— Да, это я. Не ожидала увидеть своего убийцу в этом богом забытом лесу. Ангелы после смерти обычно сюда не попадают.

 

— Я не мёртв.

 

— Сочувствую.

 

Наступила неловкая пауза. Кас переступил с ноги на ногу и брякнул:

 

— Вы до сих пор выглядите как человек.

 

Доктор Визяк прищурилась.

 

— Потому что я себя ощущаю человеком. А вам, юноша, не помешало бы научиться хорошим манерам.

 

— Извините, — тихо сказал он и отвернулся. Вода в реке за эти секунды не изменилась — текла так же неторопливо и бесшумно.

 

— Эй, тебе, видимо, очень нравится пейзаж?

 

Кас пожал плечами.

 

— Это не моё дело, но по утрам у реки появляется стая оборотней. Я так, предупреждаю на всякий случай. Удачи.

 

Обозначая свой уход, доктор Визяк поддела усыпавшие берег мелкие камешки носком туфли. Кас был ей за это благодарен.

 

— Ну, ты можешь продолжить сидеть здесь — или пойти со мной. Прогулки полезны для здоровья, в посмертии в том числе.

 

— Я вас убил, — Кас вновь повернулся к ней.

 

Доктор Визяк смотрела на него спокойно, без малейшего следа ненависти. Скорее, в её взгляде наблюдалось некое клиническое любопытство.

 

— И что? Вдвоём обороняться от вампиров и прочей братии гораздо веселее. И мне интересно, как сражаются ангелы, когда не пытают невооружённых созданий, не сделавших никому ничего плохого, и после не убивают в их же собственном доме.

 

Кас дёрнулся, но ничего не ответил. Извинения доктору Визяк вряд ли были нужны; да и как извинишься за убийство? Тогда он избавлялся от свидетельницы. И то, что она была подругой Бобби Сингера, его не остановило. В то время это не имело значения: на месте доктора Визяк мог оказаться любой человек… или монстр.

 

— Как ты сам себя называешь-то, поклонник тряпья?

 

— Кастиэль. То есть Кас.

 

— Ну, пошли, Кастиэль-то-есть-Кас. Расскажешь мне по дороге, как ты дошёл до жизни такой.

 

* * *

 

Рассказывать Кас закончил лишь на привале. Они отошли от реки на несколько метров, не больше, когда появились вампиры. Один из них, самый крупный и сильный, рассмеялся лающим смехом:

 

— Ну что, ангел, клыкастый дружок и человек тебя кинули? Не беспокойся, мы избавим тебя от страданий.

 

Кас молча ринулся в атаку. Доктор Визяк только покачала головой. В следующий момент несколько вампиров отлетели в ближайшую сосну и больше не встали. Кас не видел, как она это сделала, он был немного занят главой клана, но свой истинный облик доктор Визяк принимать не стала — из принципа, или у реки она сказала ему правду и на самом деле считала себя человеком. Поверженный вампир рухнул, его голова покатилась по траве. Это заставило остальных отступить, и вскоре они скрылись за деревьями. Вероятно, чтобы передохнуть и продумать план новой атаки. Кас брезгливо поморщился и вытер лезвие клинка рукавом плаща.

 

— На чём мы остановились? — невозмутимо спросила доктор Визяк, отряхивая с костюма землю. — Бенни показал путь к порталу, правильно?..

 

…На привале доктор Визяк попросила Каса собрать хворост и разожгла костёр.

 

— Не боитесь, что пламя нас выдаст?

 

Доктор Визяк снисходительно улыбнулась.

 

— Нет. Нас никто не потревожит.

 

— Откуда такая уверенность?

 

— Если ты сам за это время ничего не понял, в объяснениях толку не будет. Я вот что хотела бы узнать: ты отказался уходить из-за того, что боишься встретиться со своими братьями и сёстрами лицом к лицу, или из-за чего-то другого?

 

— Я причинил им много зла, — сказал Кас. — Если они меня увидят, то, скорее всего, убьют.

 

— Что ж, мало кто желает умереть.

 

— Я думаю, что смерть — слишком лёгкая плата за то, что я сделал. А чего боитесь вы?

 

— Хм, — доктор Визяк ненадолго задумалась. — Раньше — охотников. Сейчас — драконов. Тот меч оказался у меня далеко не случайно.

 

— Вы боитесь драконов? Почему?

 

— Это моя тайна. В каждой женщине должна быть загадка, верно?

 

* * *

 

Кас не знал, сколько они бродили по лесу. Он измерял время привалами: горит костёр — значит, ночь. Огонь погас — значит, утро.

 

— Странно, что монстры не нападают по «ночам», — произнёс он после очередной стычки с оборотнями. Когти одного из них распороли грудь, но рана уже затягивалась, и Кас не обращал внимания на боль.

 

— Матрица перезагружается, — откликнулась доктор Визяк, и было непонятно, шутит она или нет.

 

— Я… — начал Кас и осёкся. — Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел причинять вам вред…

 

— Чёрт. Всё-таки нам придётся поговорить об огромном слоне в этой комнате, — вздохнула доктор Визяк.

 

— Каком слоне? — Кас оглянулся вокруг. — Я не вижу никаких слонов. И мы в лесу, здесь нет комнат.

 

— Это выражение такое. Говори уже, ангел. Не люблю подобные разговоры, но если потом ты перестанешь глядеть на меня, словно ждёшь удара, я готова потерпеть.

 

— Я не хотел вас убивать. Просто… Бобби был вашим другом, и я не мог допустить, чтобы вы проговорились и помешали моим планам.

 

— В общем, как это бывает, ничего личного, — перебила его доктор Визяк.

 

Кас кивнул.

 

— В то время я был немного не в своём уме, — продолжил он. — Это не оправдание, конечно. Я…

 

— Ты раскаиваешься? Я имею в виду, в самом деле жалеешь о содеянном?

 

— Да.

 

— Тогда ладно. Ты прощён.

 

Алое пятно на её блузке тут же посветлело, а затем и вовсе исчезло.

 

— Как?..

 

— Секрет. Самое смешное, что его можно разгадать в два счёта. Я тебя прощаю, потому что мне интересно за тобой наблюдать. Я знаю, что происходит с Чистилищем. И жду, когда ты тоже это поймёшь. Одну подсказку я тебе уже дала, но — увы — ты ею не воспользовался. Вторая подсказка также в твоём распоряжении. Думай, ангел, думай.

 

* * *

 

Утром Кастиэль долго смотрел на угли.

 

— Я хочу вернуться к реке, — заявил он.

 

— Возражений не имею, — сказала доктор Визяк. — Всё равно тут особо нечем заняться.

 

На берегу Касом овладело ощущение дежавю. Он уже сидел там, скорчившись; дрожа, пил воду, обжигающе холодную, как в расщелине ледника. Вампиры подстерегли их на той же просеке, что и в прошлый раз. И глава клана произнёс практически те же слова:

 

— Тебя бросили, пернатый? Посмотрим, так ли ты хорош в бою, как мне говорили на Земле.

 

Кас снёс ему голову с той же решительностью. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть тела ещё нескольких вампиров под сосной. Он знал, что они лежат там, встретив непобедимого противника в лице доктора Визяк. Он автоматическим движением вытер лезвие клинка плащом, а вампиры, как и прежде, отступили за деревья.

 

— Всё повторяется, — в ужасе и потрясении выдохнул он. — Монстры сражаются друг с другом, умирают, а потом воскресают и опять дерутся до смерти.

 

Доктор Визяк нарочито громко захлопала в ладоши.

 

— Поздравляю, ангел. Как в том старинном анекдоте: на третий день индеец Зоркий глаз обнаружил, что в его камере не хватает одной стены.

 

— Вы знали об этом с самого начала и молчали! — возмущённо воскликнул Кас.

 

— Ну, я люблю, когда окружающие доходят до всего своим умом. Разжёвывать студентам материал довольно скучно. Кроме того, мы не в сказке, а я — не твой волшебный помощник.

 

— Мне кажется, это что-то вроде временной петли, замкнутой на самой себе. На нас она не влияет, потому что мы находимся за её пределами. И если нас убьют, мы не воскреснем. Единственное, что мне не очень ясно, — зачем всё это? — Кас нахмурился и провёл по лицу ладонью. — Чистилище создал мой Отец. Бесконечные убийства бессмысленны.

 

— Разве? — возразила доктор Визяк. — Если бы не временная петля, здешние обитатели перебили бы друг друга в мгновение ока, и Чистилище бы опустело. Пока же они воскресают каждое утро, у них есть шанс раскаяться и получить прощение. В «Божественной комедии» Данте описывал эти земли как место, где грешные души очищаются через страдание.

 

— Не похоже, чтобы те же левиафаны раскаивались и страдали, — буркнул Кас.

 

— Ну, у них есть в запасе всё время мира, чтобы передумать.

 

* * *

 

Доктор Визяк подбросила сухих веток в костёр, и огонь взметнулся вверх красно-жёлтой птицей.

 

Кас, прислонившись к сосновому стволу, смотрел на пламя, не отрываясь.

 

— Мы же не мёрзнем. А костёр даже не пахнет дымом, — пожаловался он.

 

— Тем не менее сидеть около него приятно, — сказала доктор Визяк. — Когда я была жива, мне нравилось проводить вечера у камина.

 

В отличие от Каса, после схватки с вампирами она по-прежнему выглядела безупречно, без единой лишней складочки и пятнышка грязи на костюме. А её туфли блестели, будто она только что их почистила и намазала кремом для обуви.

 

Кас опустил взгляд на чёрные разводы на плаще, пошевелил пальцами ног в промокших больничных тапочках. Он скучал по ботинкам Джимми Новака и синему галстуку. Они были частью его человеческого образа и со временем превратились во что-то удобное, родное, щит между ним и пугающим миром, о котором он знал примерно столько же, сколько о двенадцатом измерении. То есть практически ничего.

 

— Принеси ещё хвороста, ангел. До утра далеко.

 

Кас послушно отправился к окружающим полянку деревьям. Перед ним предстала ещё одна загадка Чистилища: откуда бурелом в лесу, где никогда не бывает ни ветра, ни проливного дождя? Вязанку хвороста он набрал быстро — сломанные ветви буквально валялись под ногами, словно кто-то специально подсовывал их Касу под руку. Бросив охапку веток и шишек рядом с костром, он нагнулся, чтобы снять тапочки и немного их просушить, и обомлел: на ногах красовались чёрные ботинки. Да и штаны больше не были пижамными. Кас коснулся ладонью шеи и нащупал криво завязанный галстук. Грязь и бурые потёки пропали с плаща, возвращая ему привычный бежевый цвет.

 

— Я могу управлять своим внешним видом?

 

Доктор Визяк торжествующе улыбнулась.

 

— Да ты умнеешь на глазах. Помнишь, я сказала, что не приняла истинный облик, потому что ощущаю себя человеком? Это была подсказка номер один. Ты заслужил поощрительный приз. Обращение «доктор» на данном этапе звучит чересчур официально, так что можешь звать меня Элеонор.

 

— У меня тоже есть имя.

 

— Я в курсе, ангел.

 

* * *

 

Кас вертел в руках сосновую шишку, когда почувствовал зов своих братьев и сестёр. Они нашли его и сейчас старались вытянуть из Чистилища на Небеса. Кас не испытывал желания вновь видеть стерильную белизну Рая и осуждающее выражение на лицах.

 

— Элеонор! — позвал он.

 

— В чём дело?

 

— Вы должны меня укусить!

 

Она протёрла очки полой пиджака и водрузила их на нос.

 

— Очевидно, тебе следует проверить зрение. Ты путаешь меня с вампиром, лапонька.

 

— Если вы меня укусите, в мою кровь и благодать попадёт ваша слюна, — терпеливо объяснил Кас, — и лишит их «ангельской чистоты». Ненадолго, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы попытка других ангелов вытащить меня отсюда провалилась.

 

— Ты хочешь остаться здесь? — Элеонор шагнула вплотную к нему, и Кас едва удержался от того, чтобы не отшатнуться.

 

— Да. Возможно, вам известны все секреты Чистилища, но мне только предстоит их разгадать. И если Данте не ошибся насчёт предназначения этого места, нам многое нужно сделать, чтобы всё работало как надо.

 

— Не боишься, что я перегрызу тебе горло?

 

— Нет. Вы сами признались, что за мной интересно наблюдать.

 

— А ты язва, лапонька.

 

С этими словами Элеонор вонзила зубы в его шею. Кас сжал челюсти: было такое ощущение, что в крови вспыхнул пожар. У него подогнулись колени, и Элеонор вцепилась в его плечи, не давая упасть.

 

— Терпи, ангел. Ну как, действует?

 

— Вроде бы.

 

Голоса братьев и сестёр Каса сначала отдалились, а потом смолкли, и он наконец смог выпрямиться: мокрая грязь — это, конечно, не смертельно, но весьма неприятно. Рана от укуса затянулась, и Кас вздохнул полной грудью. Наверное, так себя чувствуешь, когда с плеч сваливается непосильный груз. Вряд ли у Небес хватит терпения на вторую попытку. Кас всей благодатью ощущал, что должен оставаться в Чистилище: так будет безопасней для всех, в том числе и для Дина с Сэмом. В другом измерении он не причинит вреда ни им, ни остальным ангелам, выжившим после бойни, которую он устроил, когда впустил в себя чужие души и решил заменить Создателя. Господи, Кас скучал по своим друзьям, по солнечному свету, по свободе, что дарил полёт. Всё же он не зря очутился именно здесь, и ему нельзя уходить, пока он не выполнит пока неясное предначертание.

 

— Отлично. Ты упустил свой шанс вернуться в мир живых.

 

— Не знаю, как вас, но меня это обстоятельство очень радует.

 

Каса почти не удивило, что он не солгал.

 

* * *

 

…Два оборотня сошлись в смертельной схватке. Кас не имел ни малейшего понятия, сумеют ли они учуять его или Элеонор — и сохранилась ли вообще способность оборотней слышать самые тонкие запахи в этом сумрачном мире. В любом случае, пока они были настроены уничтожить друг друга, не отвлекаясь на других потенциальных жертв.

 

— Эй, — прошептала Элеонор, которая пряталась за стволом соседнего дерева, — любуешься дракой?

 

— Нет. Собираю информацию.

 

— Мне нравится твой настрой, ангел. Изучение приёмов врага — важное дело.

 

Манера Элеонор говорить обо всём с насмешливой интонацией смущала и, если честно, немного раздражала: Кас никогда не мог определить, когда она его дразнит, а когда настроена серьёзно.

 

— Я хочу понять, как работает временная петля, — сквозь зубы процедил он.

 

— Похвальное стремление. А дальше что делать будешь?

 

Кас не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Просто после того, как Элеонор помогла ему сбить других ангелов со следа, что-то изменилось, словно он в одночасье перестал быть для Чистилища чужеродным элементом, и оно приоткрыло завесу тайны, предназначенной только для «своих». Кас не сразу заметил это. Они с Элеонор, как обычно, расположились у огня. Уютно трещали ветки, и Кас вспоминал, как Дин и Сэм однажды взяли его с собой на охоту в Миннесоте. Духа озера притягивало пламя, поэтому Дин разжёг костёр и предложил пожарить сосиски, раз уж в засаде всё равно сидеть неизвестно сколько, да и есть хочется. Тогда дух озера им так и не явился, но Кас навсегда запомнил улыбку Дина, тихий смех Сэма и чуть горьковатый дым — утром шёл ливень, и дерево не успело просохнуть. Их с Элеонор костёр не пах ничем. И пока она молча смотрела на летящие вверх красные и жёлтые искры, Кас пытался воскресить в памяти тот далёкий вечер. Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на запахе земли после дождя. У этого запаха было отдельное название, но Кас его забыл. Он медленно вдыхал и выдыхал — и скоро, к собственному изумлению, почувствовал, как едва уловимый аромат окутывает его, словно тонкая паутинка. Он резко открыл глаза, но запах земли не исчез, наоборот — к нему добавился озон. Очевидно, Кас мог управлять не только своим внешним видом, но и, в некоторой степени, тем, что его окружало. Это удивительное открытие требовало тщательного исследования. Оборотни, бившиеся насмерть, подвернулись как нельзя кстати. «Да ты стал циником, Кастиэль», — мысленно упрекнул он себя.

 

Он настолько увлёкся схваткой, что не заметил, откуда выскочила девчонка: босоногая, в лёгком синем платье и с луком в руках, который она явно сделала сама — на дереве кое-где осталась кора. Первая стрела вонзилась в плечо одного из оборотней, следующая — ему же в ключицу. Выстрелить ещё раз она не успела: второй оборотень вцепился ей в горло. Брызнула кровь; оборотень отшвырнул тело в сторону и кинулся на своего собрата. Бой возобновился, как будто никто и не пытался его прервать. Касу надоело ждать, когда один оборотень загрызёт второго, и он взмахнул рукой, обращая обоих в пепел.

 

— Радикальное решение, — прокомментировала Элеонор.

 

Они подошли ближе. У погибшей девочки были светлые волосы и зелёные глаза, а переносицу густо усыпали веснушки; Кас вспомнил другие зелёные глаза и веснушки, и на секунду сердце сжалось от боли и тоски.

 

— Она Амазонка, верно? — спросил он вслух.

 

—Да, — на лице Элеонор появилось озадаченное выражение, — и она слишком молода, чтобы попасть сюда.

 

— Вы правы, — согласился Кас. — Ей сколько, лет двенадцать-тринадцать? Они же в этом возрасте проходят обряд инициации?

 

Учитывая, что Элеонор знала всё о монстрах, населяющих Чистилище, в уточнении, что проходящая обряд Амазонка должна убить собственного отца, не было необходимости.

 

— Возможно, в этом случае справедливость восторжествовала, — Элеонор улыбнулась, не скрывая злорадства, — и отец сумел нанести удар первым. Редкий случай.

 

Кас перевёл взгляд на тела. Он не мог предсказать, что произойдёт и каким образом время повернёт вспять, и боялся, что изменения будут настолько незаметными, что он их пропустит.

 

Он опасался напрасно. По воздуху пошла рябь; крошечные сверкающие точки сложились в сеть, которая накрыла тело девочки и две кучки пепла. Потом по «сети» побежали серебряные искры. Кас разглядел в них енохианские буквы. Каждая из них по отдельности была ему знакома, однако таких сочетаний он прежде не видел. Буквы переплетались, превращаясь в нечто новое и очень могущественное, способное возвращать жизнь. Повинуясь воле воскрешающего сигила, пепел закружился вокруг костей миниатюрным вихрем, и они начали обрастать плотью. Рана на шее девочки-Амазонки исчезла как по волшебству. Её тело вздрогнуло, словно от удара током, и она задышала. Края сигила засветились, он «поплыл», меняя очертания, складываясь в часы, похожие на два серебряных ободка, один из которых обозначал минуты, а другой — секунды. Кас коснулся их до того, как они обратили время вспять, подтолкнул в сторону оборотней, а другой рукой схватил девочку за предплечье и потянул на себя.

 

— Что ты делаешь? — Элеонор замерла в трёх шагах от них, видимо, не осмелившись подойти ближе.

 

— Вытаскиваю её из петли к нам, — огрызнулся Кас. Преодолеть сопротивление времени было нелегко, но, к своему облегчению, скоро он ощутил, как девочка пересекла невидимую границу, и сигилы перестали её удерживать. Она закашлялась, а затем с трудом села и недоумённо огляделась вокруг. Кас спросил тихо и мягко, чтобы не напугать её: — Твоё имя, дитя?

 

— Эмма. Меня зовут Эмма.

 

* * *

 

Дым поднимался к пустому тёмному небу и пах всё той же горечью из воспоминаний Кастиэля. Он смотрел на пламя и напряжённо размышлял, предоставив Элеонор объяснять, чем грозит выход из временной петли. Эмма восприняла информацию о том, что теперь может умереть по-настоящему и навсегда, на удивление спокойно.

 

— Это лучше, чем сражаться с одними и теми же оборотнями целую вечность и даже не подозревать об этом, — заметила она.

 

Элеонор засмеялась. Кас хмыкнул и вернулся к размышлениям. Енохианский указывал на неоспоримый факт: Чистилище было связано с Небесами гораздо теснее, чем он предполагал. Возможно, Элеонор не ошиблась, упомянув «Божественную комедию», и монстрам из людских кошмаров действительно предоставлялся шанс обрести покой (при условии, что они жалеют о своих злодеяниях). Тем не менее Кас никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то (джинн, оборотень или вампир) поднимался наверх, в Рай. Почему-то эта система не работала, и оставалось лишь гадать, на каком этапе произошёл сбой. Впрочем, у Каса появилось одно предположение. Обитатели Чистилища не могли переместиться на Небеса самостоятельно (иначе они давно начали бы ломиться в метафорические двери), кто-то должен был им помочь. Но этот кто-то определённо отсутствовал. Только что Кас управлял временной петлёй; мог ли он стать проводником раскаявшихся чудовищ в будущем?

 

— Я думаю, моя мама жива, — внезапно произнесла Эмма. — Она не хотела, чтобы я становилась Амазонкой. Предводительница страшно рассердилась. И наказала её, но не убила.

 

— Почему ты так уверена в этом, милая? — спросила Элеонор.

 

— Если бы она умерла, я бы встретила её здесь, — последовал ответ.

 

Кас открыл было рот, чтобы возразить: если Эмма находилась во временной петле с того момента, как попала сюда, то не увидела бы свою мать, даже если бы та стояла в двух метрах от неё. Он и Элеонор были исключениями: пока Кас не понял, как в Чистилище работает время, он одновременно находился и в петле, и вне её.

 

Элеонор опередила его и задала новый вопрос:

 

— А твой отец?

 

Эмма вздохнула.

 

— Он охотник.

 

— Это он тебя?..

 

— Нет, нет. Он был добр ко мне. Обещал взять с собой и научить охотиться на монстров. Сказал, что я не обязана следовать традициям Амазонок.

 

Эмма закрыла лицо ладонями. Элеонор положила руку ей на плечо и ободряюще сжала, а затем требовательно взглянула на Каса. Он лишь пожал плечами в ответ, не понимая, чего она от него хочет.

 

— Что было дальше?

 

— Он приготовил мне сэндвичи. Они мне понравились. Включил телевизор. Я сделала вид, что увлечена фильмом про ковбоев, а сама ждала удобного момента. На самом деле я не хотела причинять ему вред, но это было сильнее меня, — всхлипнула Эмма. — Он повернулся ко мне спиной, взять из холодильника газировку, а я вытащила нож. Кто-то словно направлял мою руку. Я замахнулась, он обернулся… и просто застыл. Смотрел на меня и не двигался.

 

— То есть он дал бы себя убить. И не стал бы сопротивляться, — вслух прокомментировала Элеонор.

 

— Да, — сказала Эмма. — И я до сих пор не понимаю, почему.

 

— Ладно. Если он отказался защищаться, что его спасло?

 

— Дверь номера распахнулась. Вошёл его брат. Увидел нас и выхватил пистолет. Отец закричал: «Сэмми, нет!», а потом…

 

Кастиэль вздрогнул. Подсознательно он догадывался, кого ему напоминала Эмма, с того самого момента, когда заметил её веснушки и цвет глаз. Она определённо унаследовала их от Дина.

 

— Я услышала выстрел. И наступила тьма. Последнее, что помню — я подумала, что мой дядя очень высокий.

 

Эмма замолчала, а потом уткнулась лицом в грудь Элеонор и разрыдалась.

 

Кастиэль не знал, как её утешить, поэтому молча подложил веток в костёр.

 

Дин никогда не рассказывал ему о столкновении с Амазонками. И не упоминал Эмму по имени в молитвах. Кастиэль получал от него лишь неясный образ, чувство вины и сожаление, а права расспрашивать он не имел. Молитва была делом личным, между человеком и Небесами, и иногда Кастиэль ощущал себя третьим лишним: Дин не просил его о помощи, хотя и обращался к нему, а не к Создателю. И в такие дни Кастиэль прилагал все усилия, чтобы ему не снились кошмары.

 

* * *

 

Больше о прошлом Эммы они не говорили. И их существование постепенно вернулось в прежнюю колею: сражение с левиафанами, костёр, новая битва.

 

— Вот же неугомонные твари, — как-то пожаловалась Эмма, откидывая чёлку со лба. — Кас, ты же вроде управляешь временем в этом лесу. Может, сделаешь что-нибудь, чтобы они не воскресали? Надоели до смерти, уроды.

 

— Я думаю над этим, — заверил её Кас. — Нам понадобится круглая поляна, окружённая деревьями, чтобы там поместились все левиафаны. Трудность в том, чтобы заманить их туда и удерживать в рамках круга, пока я замыкаю петлю. Охранные сигилы на коре тоже не помешали бы. Без них левиафаны рано или поздно вырвутся из плена.

 

— И всё это надо делать одновременно, правильно? — сказала Элеонор.

 

— К сожалению. А нас всего трое.

 

— Что ж. Будем искать четвертого. И подходящую полянку.

 

* * *

 

Поиски полянки затянулись. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что нужное место найдено, Кас качал головой, и они шли дальше. На полянке номер десять у Эммы закончилось терпение:

 

— Чем тебя этот луг не устраивает? Он круглый, большой, деревья вокруг есть.

 

— Их мало. А вот кустов, наоборот, слишком много, — ответил Кас. — На них сигилы сложнее вырезать, чем на деревьях.

 

— Тебе не угодишь. Кстати, у меня одной ощущение, что мы ходим кругами?

 

Элеонор прыснула со смеху.

 

— Ты не первая, кто так подумал, милая. Но у карманной Вселенной есть свои секреты, и некоторые из них неизвестны даже мне.

 

— Например, что именно творится с пространством этой Вселенной и какие у неё размеры? — поддел её Кас.

 

— Возможно.

 

— Давайте устроим привал, — перебила их Эмма. — Я понимаю, что здесь нет времени как такового и так далее, но, если честно, я устала.

 

— Истина из уст ребёнка, — усмехнулась Элеонор. — Время собирать дрова, ангел.

 

— Я помогу, — вызвалась Эмма.

 

Кас улыбнулся ей, и они углубились в лес, как обычно безмолвный и сумрачный. Кас многое отдал бы, чтобы вновь почувствовать запах прелых листьев и услышать крики птиц.

 

В Чистилище не было ветра, однако сухой валежник попадался на каждом шагу. И Кас уже не в первый раз задумался о магии этого места. Они с Элеонор могли контролировать свой облик. Этим их взаимодействие с миром монстров не ограничивалось. И когда им были нужны дрова для костра, они возникали из ничего в виде веток и поваленных деревьев. Вероятно, со временем птицы — ушастые совы, серые неясыти и филины — тоже появятся здесь. Просто потому, что у Каса возникло такое желание.

 

— Ты знал моего отца? — спросила Эмма, подняв с земли очередную ветку.

 

— Да. Он мой лучший друг, — ответил Кас. Печаль, как змея, свернувшаяся вокруг сердца, опять ужалила его, напоминая, что он никогда не увидит Дина снова.

 

— И он действительно взял бы меня с собой?

 

От неприкрытой надежды в голосе Эммы сдавило горло.

 

— Да. Дин всегда выполнял свои обещания. Он не забыл тебя.

 

— Это тебе неизвестно.

 

— Я слышал все его молитвы. Все до единой. Он ни разу не называл твоего имени, но он помнит тебя, Эмма. Клянусь.

 

— Кастиэль! — позвала Элеонор, и он бегом бросился назад, одной рукой прижимая к себе собранные ветки, а другой — сжимая ладонь Эммы. Прежде Элеонор называла его исключительно ангелом. Что-то стряслось.

 

Они с Эммой практически вылетели на полянку, Кас резко остановился и выронил хворост: рядом с Элеонор стоял Бобби Сингер.

 

— Здравствуй, Кас. Элеонор говорит, ты вроде тут за главного.

 

— Бобби? Я был уверен, что вы на Небесах.

 

— Я убил свою жену, парень. Да, в неё вселился демон, и у меня не оставалось другого выхода, но там, наверху, видимо, рассудили, что Рая мне не видать.

 

Кас обратился к Элеонор:

 

— Это вы вытащили его из временной петли?

 

— Нет, — покачала головой та. — И это очень странно. Он просто появился здесь пару минут назад. Или около того. С определением, который час, тут сложновато, сам понимаешь.

 

— Так, что происходит? — прищурился Бобби. — Что за временная петля?

 

— В ней оказываются все, кто попадает в Чистилище, — сказал Кас. — И вечно сражаются друг с другом, умирая и воскресая вновь.

 

— Кас меня вытащил, — похвасталась Эмма. — Иначе я до сих пор билась бы с двумя оборотнями.

 

Бобби повернулся и уставился на неё с недоверчивым изумлением.

 

— Чёрт побери, девочка, ты так похожа на… — воскликнул он.

 

— Бобби, — перебил его Кас. Дин никому не рассказывал о своей дочери, это была его тайна. И пусть её невольно раскрыли, подтверждать догадку Бобби словами он не собирался. Как и обсуждать историю Эммы. Её смерть причинила Дину достаточно боли, и говорить о ней в его отсутствие казалось предательством. — Сейчас у нас более серьёзные проблемы.

 

— Какие? — помрачнела Элеонор.

 

— Разве вы не чувствуете? — Кас обвёл рукой пространство вокруг себя. — Бобби, вы пришли сюда, на этот луг, не случайно. — Он почувствовал, как напряглось Чистилище, пропуская одного живого человека и одного мертвеца. И Кас мгновенно понял: живой человек пришёл, чтобы пройти Испытание. Это было интересное ощущение: казалось, с каждым днём его связь с Чистилищем крепла, принимая самые необычные формы. Это должно было пугать, но не пугало. — К нам гости. И я думаю, что они пришли за вами.

 

Бобби криво усмехнулся.

 

— Что, наверху перестали считать Чистилище достаточным наказанием для старого охотника, и поэтому они решили отправить меня в Ад?

 

— Нет. Вы не должны были попасть сюда. И теперь справедливость будет восстановлена, — сказал Кас и повернулся в ту сторону, где замерли двое, пришедшие из мира людей. — Здравствуй, Сэм.

 

Поздороваться с Бенни он не успел: Сэм чуть не сшиб его с ног и стиснул в объятиях так, что, будь Кас человеком, рёбра у него однозначно треснули бы.

 

— Кас, ты жив!

 

— Меня не так просто убить.

 

— Дин будет рад об этом узнать, дружище. Он до сих пор винит себя в том, что не сумел тебя удержать и втащить в портал.

 

— Я сам решил остаться, — возразил Кас.

 

Сэм недоумённо нахмурился.

 

— Это неправильно, — прошептал он.

 

— Это уже неважно. — Кас улыбнулся, пусть и несколько грустно. — Мне кажется, вам с Бобби есть о чём поговорить. А я пока побеседую с Бенни.

 

— А мы с Эммой разведём костёр, — добавила Элеонор, обняв девочку за плечи. — Мешать личным разговорам невежливо, верно?

 

* * *

 

Кас махнул рукой, подзывая Бенни к себе, и они встали рядом с дубом, в нескольких метрах от Сэма и Бобби, которые взволнованно что-то обсуждали: Бобби, судя по выражению его лица, привычно ворчал, а Сэм спорил с ним.

 

Кас перевёл взгляд на Бенни и прошипел:

 

— Дин обещал помочь тебе вернуться в мир живых. Он не нарушил бы данного тебе слова ни за что на свете.

 

— Дин сдержал слово.

 

— Однако ты здесь, а не на Земле.

 

— Другого выхода не было. Сэм Винчестер мог преодолеть барьер, разделяющий Землю и Чистилище, только с моей помощью.

 

— И ты позволил, чтобы он тебя убил?

 

— Я сам попросил Дина об этом.

 

В ушах зашумело, как при сходе лавины. Задыхаясь от ярости, Кас схватил Бенни за воротник и выплюнул ему в лицо:

 

— Как ты посмел? Ты понимаешь, что с ним сделал? Как будто ему мало было кошмаров о близких людях, которых он не смог уберечь! А ты вынудил его убить друга. Да, Бенни, он уважал тебя и считал своим другом, а ты…

 

— Я знаю, что я трус! — выкрикнул Бенни в ответ. Его лицо исказилось от боли. — Но у меня не осталось ничего, ради чего стоит жить. Здесь всё просто и понятно: мы, монстры, сражаемся друг с другом и пытаемся выжить. Я хотел вернуться сюда. И когда Дин сказал, что Сэму очень нужно проникнуть в Чистилище, чтобы вызволить душу хорошего человека, и для этого необходимо найти монстра и убить его, я предложил себя. Я доброволец, ангел. Ясно?

 

— Думаешь, Дину от этого легче? — горько выдохнул Кас и, отпустив воротник Бенни, направился к Бобби и Сэму, которые уже о чём-то спорили с Эммой.

 

— Нет, я не согласна, — Эмма размахивала руками и выглядела очень расстроенной. — И не просите.

 

— О чём идёт речь? — требовательно спросил Кас.

 

— Сэм говорит, что может отправить меня на Небеса, — ответил Бобби. — Но Эмма ещё ребёнок. Оставлять её в Чистилище… это преступление. Меня не так воспитывали.

 

— Бобби хочет, чтобы в Рай вместо него попала она, — добавил Сэм.

 

Элеонор поворошила дрова, чтобы костёр разгорелся сильнее.

 

— Это хорошее предложение, — заметила она.

 

— Кас, не слушай их! — взмолилась Эмма. — Ты же объяснял, как в Раю всё работает, не забыл? А у меня всего одно хорошее воспоминание — те полчаса, что я провела с отцом. Чёрт, если я буду переживать их раз за разом до конца вечности, я точно сойду с ума! К тому же мы собирались разобраться с левиафанами. Вместе.

 

Кас успокаивающе погладил её по плечу.

 

— Эй, никто не отошлёт тебя наверх, если ты не хочешь. Я обещаю.

 

— Правда?

 

— Правда.

 

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

 

Эмма кинулась к Касу и обняла его изо всех сил. Хорошо, что она слабее Сэма, подумал он.

 

— Что ж, девочка, — вздохнул Бобби, — дело твоё. Главное, не пожалей об этом.

 

— Я не пожалею. В чём, в чём, а в этом я уверена на все сто.

 

Не выпуская Эмму из объятий, Кас обратился к Сэму:

 

— Вызволив Бобби из этого места, ты пройдёшь Испытание. Но мне неведомо, для чего оно предназначено.

 

Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу. В чём-то он явно не желал признаваться, и Кас гадал, что это может быть.

 

— Кевин перевёл демонскую скрижаль, — после долгого молчания сказал Сэм. — Выяснилось, что есть способ закрыть Врата Ада. Надо лишь пройти три Испытания. Это второе.

 

— А в чём состоит третье?

 

— Необходимо очистить душу демона от грехов.

 

— И у тебя уже есть кандидат?

 

Сэм усмехнулся.

 

— Конечно. Наш старый знакомый Кроули.

 

Кас внимательно посмотрел на него, отметив бледность, прежде несвойственную младшему Винчестеру, и произнёс тихо и мягко:

 

— Ты понимаешь, что смысл любого ритуала — жертвоприношение?

 

— И что третье Испытание станет последним, что я сделаю в этой жизни? — закончил за него Сэм. — О да, я понимаю.

 

— Не пугай меня, парень, — пробормотал Бобби.

 

— Всё в порядке. Я открыл Врата, мне их и закрывать, — отмахнулся Сэм.

 

— Ты не виноват, — по-прежнему мягко принялся уверять его Кас. — Это был несчастный случай.

 

— Да уж. Если бы я открыл Врата намеренно, то по злодейским планам переплюнул бы самого Азазеля, — фыркнул Сэм. — Ладно. Боже, я только что сообразил, что не взял с собой листок с заклинанием. Оно заковыристое, и наизусть я его не помню. И теперь я понятия не имею, как отправить душу Бобби на Небеса…

 

Кас поднял руки, призывая свою Благодать, и она вспыхнула серебром на кончиках пальцев.

 

— Со мной заклинание не понадобится. Я тебе помогу. Коснись Бобби, закрой глаза и представь себе что-то вроде тоннеля, по которому его душа взлетит наверх.

 

— Что за мумбо-юмбо, — выругался Бобби, когда искры Благодати поплыли к нему и Сэму и окутали их серебристым сиянием.

 

— Сейчас, Сэм! — крикнул Кас. — Думай о тоннеле. Вообрази его во всех подробностях!

 

Текли секунды; ничего не происходило. А потом Сэм часто задышал от напряжения, из его носа поползла струйка крови, и Бобби исчез — сияние поглотило его.

 

— У меня получилось? — Сэм открыл глаза и провёл ладонью под носом. — Чёрт. Никак не привыкну.

 

Кас шагнул к нему и коснулся двумя пальцами его виска.

 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Сэм.

 

— Не за что. Ты справился. И Бобби наконец попал туда, где он должен быть. А через несколько мгновений ты тоже вернёшься на своё место — в бункер. Передай Дину, что в случившемся нет его вины. Я не планировал проходить сквозь портал, у меня просто не хватило духу ему в этом признаться. Скажи ему, что я желаю ему счастья. И что мы увидимся, но очень не скоро.

 

— Эй, — во взгляде Сэма поселилась тревога, — разве ты не идёшь со мной?

 

Кас посмотрел на Элеонор. На Эмму. Они на него рассчитывали. И вряд ли сумеют поймать левиафанов и заточить их в ловушке самостоятельно. Элеонор знала про Чистилище всё, но временем она управлять не могла. Кас вдруг осознал, что на это были способны только ангелы. Точнее, один-единственный ангел. Он сам.

 

— Сэм, я хотел бы вернуться на Землю с тобой больше всего на свете, — сказал он. — Охотиться вместе с вами, помогать людям — ещё ни о чём я не мечтал настолько сильно. Но я не могу. Моя работа здесь лишь началась. Я не могу бросить её на полпути. Прости.

 

— Кас…

 

— Я люблю вас. Тебя и Дина. Вы мои лучшие друзья. Я благодарен за всё, чему вы меня научили. И я желаю вам удачи.

 

Сэм обнял его. Сияние усилилось, и Кас отступил на шаг.

 

— Тебе пора, мой друг.

 

— Эй! — воскликнула Эмма. — Не говори отцу… в смысле, Дину, что я здесь, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы он огорчался. Мне кажется, в его жизни и так хватает огорчений.

 

— Хорошо.

 

За секунду до того, как Сэм растворился в воздухе, Кас спросил:

 

— Дин в курсе того, что случится после третьего Испытания?

 

— Нет.

 

— Расскажи ему. Ложь никогда не приводит к чему-то хорошему. Поверь мне, я знаю.

 

* * *

 

Угли догорели. Элеонор, за время разговора Каса с Сэмом не проронившая ни слова, не сводила с него внимательных и в то же время полных сочувствия глаз.

 

— Мы не обиделись бы, если бы ты ушёл со своим другом. Честно.

 

— Рад это слышать.

 

— О, ангел, я тоже когда-то мечтала покинуть сей негостеприимный приют. И на какое-то время мне это удалось. Но рано или поздно всё возвращается на круги своя.

 

— Сейчас моё место здесь, — сказал Кас.

 

Элеонор продолжала смотреть на него всё так же серьёзно, без привычной насмешливой улыбки.

 

— Нас стало четверо, — произнесла она. — Левиафаны ждут.

 

Кас взглянул туда, где стоял Бенни с опущенной головой, сцепив руки в замок.

 

— Возможно, вы правы.

 

— Мы снова будем перебирать полянки? — саркастически поинтересовалась Эмма.

 

— Не думаю.

 

Кас огляделся вокруг и прислушался к себе. Чистилище вибрировало от предвкушения. Он вспомнил про дрова, удачно попадавшие под ноги. Издалека донёсся неожиданный, но такой долгожданный звук: уханье филина.

 

— Идём, я готов поклясться, что наша полянка обнаружится на другом берегу реки.

 

Он начал спускаться к воде. Эмма последовала за ним, держа лук наготове. Элеонор задержалась, и Кас услышал, как она крикнула Бенни:

 

— Чего стоим, кого ждём? Добро пожаловать в команду!

 


End file.
